Meloetta vs Lucio
Meloetta vs Lucio is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirty first DBX! Description Season 9 Episode 11! Pokemon vs Overwatch! These two are capable of using sounds to dispatch of a foe, but does the Mythical Pokemon have enough to defeat an Overwatch Hero? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED 'DBX ' Fight A lone Tracer tried to escape from Lucio, who refused to give up just yet. Tracer had taken some damage so was very vulnerable at the moment. She looked to escape over a wall, but a soundwave behind her knocked her off balance forcing her to fall on her knees. Lucio looked to finish the Tracer there and then, but a small, green being appeared before him. "What are you?" he asked, confused. Meloetta wasn't here for conversation though; it had watched the battle taking place and it didn't want Tracer getting hurt. "Etta!" she cried, urging for Tracer to get out of there. She quickly obliged. "Cheers, love." she added, disappearing from the battlefield. "Hey! HANG ON!" Lucio exclaimed, trying to chase down his foe, but Meloetta stopped him again. The Pokemon began rushing in with Acrobatics, which Lucio barely avoided. "Alright then, looks like I'm taking you out first..." 'Here we go! ' Trying to fire with his Sonic Amplifier, Lucio aimed towards Meloetta. The Pokemon disappeared momentarily but soon showed itself when it crashed into Lucio's back. Meloetta continued on the offence when it used Hyper Voice. Soundwaves blasted Lucio, who held on tightly. He responded by blasting sound at Meloetta in return. The soundwaves collided, causing a deafening noise to permeate the area. Meloetta tried to get ahead of Lucio, lashing out with Acrobatics. It connected, and Meloetta attacked ruthlessly but Lucio managed to clock it in the head with his weapon. He then opened fire with sonic projectiles. Meloetta crashed into a wall, landing hard but refusing to give in. It took back to the air and used Psychic, pressing at Lucio with a telekinetic attack before throwing the Brazilian across the area. He hit hard, but he too wasn't prepared to give up. He returned fire with his Sonic Amplifier, which Meloetta grabbed with another Psychic. She threw the projectiles at Lucio, who just managed to roll through and avoid the attacks. Lucio continued firing Sonic Amplifier rounds at Meloetta. The Pokemon tried to counter with Hyper Voice, but the attack was too slow, and Lucio prevailed in this exchange. The Brazilian then decided it was probably time to amp it up. He went to increase the volume of his weapon to deal the most damage to Meloetta as possible. The Pokemon quickly disappeared before the soundwaves reached it. Once more, Meloetta reappeared behind Lucio and attacked with Acrobatics. This time, Meloetta didn't let up and attacked with a trifecta of the flying type move. Lucio covered up, which managed to provide protection from the Acrobatics but left him very vulnerable to a different attack from Meloetta. "MELO!" the Pokemon cried, using Hyper Voice on Lucio. The soundwaves pressed against the Brazilian, pushing him to the ground but he kept a hold of his Sonic Amplifier. He opened fire towards Meloetta, but the Pokemon broke out into a song. This song grew increasingly loud, rather than its normal lullaby theme so transformed into a Hyper Voice, which Lucio rolled away from. Meloetta then used Psychic, grabbing Lucio and hurling him into a barrel. He smashed into it, hard, but played his next move wisely. With the help of Crossfade, he began regenerating his health to offer more cover when he rejoined the fight. He then used his ultimate ability: Sound Barrier, to provide himself proper defence. Rearmed and covered, Lucio headed back towards Meloetta by rushing along the wall. Meloetta desperately tried to counter with Psychic, but Lucio dodged to a side and fired a large soundwave, which caught Meloetta flush. The Pokemon was sent careening into a wall, dealing crippling damage to it. Lucio then continued to fire more sonic projectiles, pummelling the Pokemon as it lay defencelessly against the wall. Eventually, Lucio needed to reload, which was an opportune enough time for Meloetta to launch a Psychic. Lucio held on, and completed his reload cycle. Just in time too, as Meloetta rushed in with Acrobatics, Lucio fired again, this time punting the Psychic type through the wall entirely. The Pokemon was clearly wounded, evidenced by its groaning. "Etta. Meloetta..." it grumbled, lifting into the air once more. Lucio made an effort to finish the battle, hoping that the next soundwave would be enough to subdue the mythical Pokemon, but Meloetta again used Hyper Voice. This time, the attack enveloped Lucio's and delivered a shockwave based attack of massive proportions. Lucio was thrown spine first into a barrel, dealing serious damage. Naturally, he didn't recover straight away which allowed Meloetta to use Sing on the hero. A soothing lullaby filled the area, and Lucio began to nod off. "No!" he protested, turning up his music. He had ''to drown out the song. His tactic was working, and he went back to firing shockwaves again. Meloetta used Psychic again, grabbing and collecting all the shockwaves possible. Meloetta then focused the energy within Lucio's head space. The shockwave was more like a large explosion, and because of its close proximity and power, Lucio's head was blown clean off! '''DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Meloetta! Category:Peep4Life Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights